


Staring Star-less

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Might Add More, romantic looking, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: Write Well From the Beginning (trying)





	Staring Star-less

A tall handsome skeleton was standing on the gradual slope of a hill. Looking to the stars, that might as well be all out for all he cared. And all he cared to see.

The stars were never his thing. That honor of the stars supporter belonged to his brother. Not that his brother was their only supporter, nor could his brother directly support stars. If his brother had a way to help the stars he would. But he would likely barely if ever help a star unless they were dying.

Standing while the black canvas of the painted sky was stretched before him. How could have today gone so wrong? He rarely failed, and even when he knew he had failed his brother had always. Always his brother had told him he hadn't. 

He was sure he could never fail in his brother's eyes. But somehow he hadn't received praise this time. This was the first time since arriving on the surface he had planned an outing with the one whose eyes used to always show him, he was perfect. 

Nothing should have gone wrong. This place was perfect to see the stars the only thing Sans had ever looked at with more excitement than himself.

The lights of the city weren't drowning out the stars like he was now with unsure thoughts of what could ever have gone wrong.

Standing around was no longer an option. As in normal with him, he couldn't just stay in one place forever. Sometimes he just had to run, while his brother had the opposite problem. Him being, The Great Papyrus, he couldn't just give up the greatness of movement. As his brother had to force himself to move.

Being as great as he was, he had even carried Sans a while because of those facts of life.

But the eyes weren't working like he knew they should. They looked fine, but that was the problem. The joy of the stars and the overflowing care toward the greatness of himself. It hadn't been there recently. He had planned this trip just to spark life, but the eyes felt like they had even dimed more. Though that was absolutely impossible, as was eyes shining without using their magic.

The world wasn't making sense at the moment, and he wasn't going to let it mess with him without his permission. 

So since he was done puzzling over the problem of what was wrong, without having the answer. He sped to his roofless red sports car. The stillness of the wind puffing around him as he ran. Jumping over a car door and the front passenger seat to the driver's place in the vehicle. Leaving a light blue blanket and telescope he had set up for this trip. As he made a key of his magic white bone attack. Ok, it wasn't a full bone attack. It was only barely shaped like a bone. But he needed a key, not a bone. Using his skeleton key he starts the engine.

Whooshing on the roads, without disobeying the speed limit. Once home he dissolved his key into the magic it was made from. Magicing the key to the front door of their shared house. It was a lot like their house in the underground, but it lived on the surface instead of the underground. It did have other differences, but it felt like home. The colors on the walls were different both from when they first moved in and from their old house underground. One of the things that were the same was that their rooms were both on the second floor. Grabbing the railing to the stairs something he still wasn't really familiar with yet with stairs. As well as how little width the stair was from wall to railing. He couldn't just lend an arm to lean on for his brother when his brother, the lazy bones he is, wasn't 100% ok and needed to take the stairs. Well, at least Sans can use the handrails the humans seem to place next to, every, set of stairs on the surface. 

It also felt odd that once the stairs ended his bedroom door wasn't right in front of him. Turning to his left he could see the doors even more to his left on the wall on the almost beside and a little ahead of him. The doors matched in this house, not that he couldn't add his own flair to his door, but he hadn't felt the need to like he had with his bedroom door in the underground as a kid. Sans' door was now the one closer to the stairs. 

Knocking was now heard in the air if his brother was here, he most definitely should have heard the medium volume knocks. He could have pounded harder on the door like he use to. But this house wasn't made of magic, thus being weaker to great knocks. The door had broken down and a joke was said that he had since forgotten. He only knew it was a joke and was done with Sans for the day, and the next his brother was installing a new door. The door was now magic, and still matched his, but the house wasn't ready for the knocks of greatness yet. After knocking the door down with part of the wall, he stormed out of the house before any jokes were said. Once he got back home the parts of the wall that were broken were replaced with magic. Whoever was paid to fix it did an excellent job matching with the walls. 

But though he was sure his knock could be heard, there was no sound of moving to get up beyond the door. But he could hear breathing, and being that no one was coming to open it. He smiled that he had memorized the key to his brother's room as he make-shifted another magic key. Unlocking the door, when the key worked. The room wasn't a mess here like it had been in the underground. It felt empty. It had nothing in it save his brother sleeping on the plush carpet flooring. All his brother's clothes were tossed in the closet, he knew, and all the books they both had owned were put in another room of the house with the treadmill. The bed was left underground, and with how much Sans seemed to enjoy sleeping on the best carpet in the whole house. He never had the heart to force buying a bed when the floor was meeting all of Sans' standards better than any bed ever had before.

Sans' at least looked peaceful. Gently he placed his hand on Sans' head petting once or twice.

"You Ok Sans?"

Sans didn't answer. Apparently, he was sleeping too soundly to notice him, yet. Oh well, he might as well get the food from the trunk now and prepare to reheat the food for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I write with pictures in my head
> 
> that is if I want to write well
> 
> vs using a cool writing prompt
> 
> picturing a concept then expanding on it 
> 
> but making a new picture before I change scenes
> 
>  
> 
> any suggestions to make this better?


End file.
